Saving Collette
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After Buster had kidnapped Collette, it up to Scamp and the others to save her.


On a nice day at Scamp's house, Collette was taking a scroll around the backyard.

Collette said, "Ah, what a wonderful day."

As she was walking, someone poke at her.

Collette said, "Huh? Who was that?"

Buster said, "Hehehehehe! Hello Collette."

Collette said, "Who are you?"

Buster said, "They call me Buster."

Collette said, "Wait, aren't you the Buster Scamp told me about."

Buster said, "Yes, but soon he won't be tell you anything anymore."

Collette said, "What you mean?"

Buster quickly grabbed Collette's collar and took her away as Collette screamed. No one was able to hear her. Buster quickly ran off as he kidnapped Collette. Meanwhile, Scamp is watching Thunderbolt on TV. Later, Annette came and said, "Hey Scamp."

Scamp said, "Oh hey sis. What up?"

Annette said, "Have you seen Collette? I haven't seen her all day."

Scamp said, "What you mean?"

Annette said, "I check the front porch, the backyard, the kitchen, the bedroom, and bathroom, the attic, and the basement."

Scamp said, "Hmm, maybe she went for a walk."

Annette said, "But she would never go out in the dirty sidewalk all by herself."

Scamp said, "Well it doesn't hurt to try new thing."

Annette said, "The point is, I think something happened to her."

Scamp said, "I'm sure it'll turn up."

Soon, Angel and Danielle came.

Angel said, "Scamp, look what I found."

Scamp said, "What is it?"

Angel said, "It a note from Buster."

Scamp said, "Oh great. What did that dog do this time?"

Danielle said, "It appear that Buster had kidnapped Collette."

Scamp said, "What!"

Angel said, "He had taken her to the pound."

Scamp said, "Oh no, we gotta do something."

Annette said, "Right, she could get hurt."

Scamp said, "I'll be right back. You girls stay here."

Angel said, "No Scamp, you can't go alone."

Scamp said, "No Angel. Just stay here and make sure mom and dad doesn't find out."

Angel sighed and said, "Fine."

Scamp said, "Good, I'll be back soon."

So Scamp left.

Danielle said, "We're gonna follow him are we."

Angel said, "Oh big time. Come on, he couldn't have gone far."

So the three follow Scamp to get to where Buster is taking Collette. Meanwhile, Buster took Collette to the dog pound. Buster place her down.

Collette said, "Buster, what are you going to do with me?"

Buster said, "Hehehehehehee! I am going to do what I should've done a long time ago."

Collette said, "What you mean?"

Buster raise his claws and slash Collette between the face. He then picked her up and threw her against the wall. Collette tried getting up, but she was too weak.

Buster said, "Ha, had enough."

Collette said, "Grr, I will not give up."

Buster said, "Oh you will. You are no match for my tough strength and all you got is your puny little spine of yours."

Collette said, "Oh dear."

As Buster opened his claws and raised it up high, Scamp quickly storm in and tackle Buster.

Scamp said, "You stay away from my sister Buster."

Buster said, "Ah, if it isn't my old friend Scamp. Long time no see."

Scamp said, "You still haven't change a bit Buster."

Buster said, "Ha, well it looked like I gotta take care of you first then."

Scamp said, "Oh yeah. Do your worst."

As Buster began to tackle Scamp, Angel, Annette, and Danielle storm in and tackle Buster as well.

Scamp said, "Huh?"

Angel said, "You stay away from my Tenderfoot, Buster."

Scamp said, "Wait, did you three follow me here?"

Annette said, "Well we couldn't stay put, so we decided to help."

Scamp said, "Great."

Scamp then went over to Collette and said, "Collette, are you okay?"

Collette said, "Yeah, thank for saving me."

Scamp said, "You're welcome."

Buster said, "Grr, you're not going anywhere. Soon, I will destroy you all and finally rule the world."

Danielle said, "You won't be ruling anything."

Buster said, "Ha. Who is gonna stop me?"

Scamp said, "Oh I will. Girls, you might wanna stand behind me."

So the girls went behind Scamp.

Buster said, "Phtt, do you think you can stop me Scamp? Fat chance."

Scamp said, "Oh yeah, well there is one thing I have that you don't Buster."

Buster said, "And what would that be?"

Scamp quickly use the Bark of the Elder on Buster and send him far away.

Danielle said, "Wow Scamp, that was good."

Scamp said, "Thank. Now, let get home before something else happened."

Angel said, "Right."

So they all went home to claim their victory as they saved Collette.

The End.


End file.
